It Ended with a Handshake
by Minne Sota
Summary: Set during the Clone Wars: Earth has been separated from the other galaxies for decades. Now newly discovered, both sides of the war are trying to obtain information that could sway the war, unaware how much one person could change everything.
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. This is only for other people's enjoyment.

* * *

**IT ENDED WITH A HANDSHAKE**

+++ Chapter 1+++

**LOST AND FOUND**

**"Gone..."**

Jessie struggled to keep her eyes open; she had never been in space before, but excitement was not the word to describe her feelings. For the past two hours she had been avoiding the strange 'people' that had taken her family hostage. Her emotions were raging and trying to take control of her.

_Remember, father said, 'never let your emotions rule your actions'_

Jess fought the urge to break down and cry.

_'Never, show any weakness,' _she gasped _ 'Always stay strong...' _"I will," she whispered "For father's sake..."

She had been hatching a plan of how to escape 'the deathtrap of a ship', but tracking the enemy's positions while staying hidden was taking its toll.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute," she muttered, regretted it almost instantly. Haunting images flashed through her mind as she drifted into sleep.

The capture of her family, The demands and threats,

An army of robots that carried guns, and knew how to use them.

A man/creature covered in a robe and a hood hiding his face, ordering the robots, and threatening her and her family. Jess shivered in her sleep, pulling the cloak closer.

Jess chancing escape, only to be unable to help her family... Jess's face burned, yes she had escaped; but at the cost of her family's lives.

Why had these 'things' come and taken everything from her? Anger welled up in her, Jess's emotions had fought there way into her dream They had taken everything: Her family, home, dreams, everything she held close...

More Images flashed through her mind: The 'things' pulling her mother and brother's limp bodies, the creature leader ordering them to search everywhere for _her_. Jess had cowered in the shadows at his voice. Now she reddened with sham.

_'Show no fear... ...trust no one.' _ Her father's deep voice rang in her ears... He had died protecting them, while Jess had run and hid.

A blurry image of Jess destroying a small group of robots, taking the guns, and crawling into the ceiling flashed through here mind.

_'Never use anger as a weapon...' _The words of her late father cut deep.

Her father's last words to her rang through her head _'I love you...'_

"I love you to daddy," she suppressed a sob "I'm _so_ sorry." Jess wasn't aware crying in your sleep was possible...

**" ...But Not Forgotten"**

As Jess woke up the feeling of emptiness slowly enveloped her; the blanket of comfort, her family was gone. All that was left was darkness that threatened to swallow her up. Fuzzy images still clouded her mind, _I need to get moving, come on slowpoke . _Jess pushed the images to the back of her mind. _So what's the next step JessGirl? _The girl asked herself as she started crawling around in the ceiling

_How about getting of this ship?_

_Works for me..._

_Talking to myself?_

_You really are losing it, next thing you'll be talking to shadows. _ Jess shook her head, causing her to smack her head against a low hanging pipe, a hollow thunk echoed around her.

_Nice move, I really hope you didn't wake the entire ship_

_That's sure going to leave a mark, _she gingerly touched the swollen bruise

_That really hurt, _Her head was spinning

_Well if your going to run it to things, expect it will hurt. _Jess rolled her eyes, her head had cleared, but something tugged at the back of her brain; she sensed something, closing her eyes she concentrated. Two somethings were coming her way,

_I don't think they're from around here_. Footsteps came closer, Forming a plan in her head rapidly. Jess pulled the hood over her face and prepared to remove the ceiling tile.

"This could be my ticket of this thing, don't fail me now" Fishing in her pocket she pulled out a small box containing a small dart.

'_Never use this, unless your life depends on it..."_

Her father's voice broke Jess's planning, "You know, your worse than a conscious." She spoke to the voice echoing in her mind

_...Jess, did you hear me never."_

Jess let out an irritated sigh. "Fine, you win." Jess shook her head, her father never lost an argument, OK _almost_ never lost an argument.

The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of Jess, "Okay, let's shoot for plan B."

**"We're Jedi"**

"Perfect" Jess was ready to put her plan into motion, when parts of the faint conversation below her filtered through the thin ceiling.

"We must move quickly..."

"If they ..."

"No, I don't think..."

"But if we...."

"Rex and the other clones should be here soon so we must..."

_Good,_ Jess thought to herself, _They're to busy arguing, but with this Rex 'person' I need to act quickly_

Moving the tile silently she prepared to jump...

Below her, and slightly in front the two somethings stood, there backs turned to her. Both were wearing a cape and hood.

Wasting no time she sprung onto them knocking them both down.

Quickly before they had time to react she took the strange weapons on there belts. The older one recovered quicker and sprang to his feet. Jess put her foot warningly on the other's throat.

Still holding the strange weapons tightly in one hand she pulled out the gun. Slowly he put his hands up and pulled down his hood. Jess was surprised to see a middle aged man's face.

Glancing down she could see the other one was a young man, who was just coming around. He glared up at her. Seeing his weapon in her hand he began to struggle. Jess put pressure on his throat and watched him from the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning to the older man.

Form the corner of her eye she could see the boy flicking his wrist and looking baffled. She rolled her eyes. The clanking of the robot troops around the corner warned her of the incoming danger.

"This way," she pointed the gun an motioned them into a nearby room. They followed obediently and Jess closed the door behind them.

The robots past, and Jess turned to the two men. "Now, I need answers, Who are you, What are you doing here, and what have you done to my family?"

_You know there dead, what are you thinking? _Her mind logically argued with her

_I want information, and my families bodies they... deserve a proper burial_

_You know we're in space, what makes you think they didn't just toss 'em out?_ Jess shut her mind to the possibility

The younger of the two had started moving threateningly in Jess's direction, The older held him back. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi , This" He motioned to the boy, "Is Anakin Skywalker."

"We're _Jedi_." Anakin put in, crossing his arms and glaring at her

_Congratulations,_ Jessie's mental voice was sarcastic

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin

"Why are you here." Jess interrupted the silence, her eyes steely _Remember show no weakness_

"We followed the enemy through, what we thought was a black hole," Obi-Wan paused, "Anakin ended up crash landing on the plant earth?" Jess ignored the friendly tone, and kept her voice harsh.

"How did you get on the ship?"

"We sneaked on board. We needed a way off the planet, and plan to close the connection between that planet and our universe."

Why are you in such a rush to destroy the connection?" Jess's mind was processing the new information _Another Universe hu, what did father say..._

Obi-Wan looked confused, "Your from that planet aren't you." he looked _almost_ hopeful.

Jess couldn't ignore the tugging at her mind, "Yah," she answered distracted with her senses.

The man looked thoughtful, Anakin just rolled his eyes

"But you didn't answer my question," Jess pointed out, snapping back to the matter at hand.

"Well" Kenobi seemed hesitant to answer "It's a little difficult to explain, but from what I've researched on your planet, your ..."

"Technology is ancient." Anakin smirked "Were way ahead of _you_."

_Great a smarty mouth, he sounds like my brother_

Jess glared at him, turning to Kenobi she asked "What does that have to do with it?"

"Even though your technology is *cough* old, we believe that some of the humans here could be used..." his voice trailed off

_Used? Is that why they took my family? But why just us? Not that I'd wish this on anyone..._

The room went deathly silent, the two Jedi seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from Jess...

_I may have an idea..._

"**Point of No Return**"

(Three Days Ago, Jedi Temple)

"Just what I needed," Obi-wan ran his hand through his sweat dampened hair. The Jedi Master had just finished a rather heated conference with the Jedi Council. From an unknown resource, information of a new planet was discovered. They wanted to send Obi-Wan, on what he believed was a wild goose chase, they called it a secret mission.

The Council believed there was a Jedi who could potentially sway the war, in there favor.

Many years before, a young Jedi knight was sent to find the the location of the current Sith apprentice, who at the time was holding 'something of great value'. The last they heard from him was he was going to follow her ship through what seemed to be a black hole.

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, he remembered the man, he himself had been only a small child. The young man was to be one of the most powerful Jedi. But most impressive was his ability to calculate, and strategize. Obi-Wan had looked up to him for a short while... but, it was almost to long ago to remember.

"I Better get Anakin, and get packing. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Obi-Wan told himself with a sigh.

_Especially if Anakin is driving..._

* * *

AN: I know pretty poor, but you don't get better if you don't practice, 'write'? ;-)

Thanks for reading! Please review, even a quick note like, Good , or something. It encourages me to keep at it. Thanks for taken the time to read it. (and this)

See ya --- Sota


	2. Deadly Maneuvers

AN: I just finished reading the first chapter. There wasn't any kind of cliff hanger, so I decided to post the second chapter (That I had already completed) Sorry for the shortness.

-Sota

* * *

**IT ENDED WITH A HANDSHAKE**

+++ Chapter 2+++

**DEADLY MANEUVERS**

"**Where My Loyalty Lays"**

"It seems your telling the truth," Jess was staring at the floor_._

_Going along with there little act maybe the only way off this ship, My dad did tell me to trust no one._

"I will help you in any way I can."

_Or for the most part._

_"_But" she continued, looking up at them "I must find my family first."

_I owe them that_.

Her eyes set in determination, "That's my deal, take it," she looked from one to the other. "or leave it."

_I may not trust you but I'm going to find out what your up to, and why you took my family._

"Agreed," Obi-Wan spoke first "But if we-"

-Beep- "Master Kenobi, ... Anakin Skywalker, ... are you there?... we can't seem to find your location..."

Anakin lifted his hand, Jess nodded in approval

"Rex," Anakin pressed a pad on his glove, "I'll be there in a few minutes, stay on alert." Turning them he nodded "I'll be back."

**"Harder Than it Looks"**

Obi-Wan looked over at the hooded girl, he couldn't see here features in the dim light. There was something strange about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had already tried to read her, without success.

_Teach her to use the lightsaber, she will need the skill later on, _Obi-Wan's mind seemed to command.

"Have you ever used a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan spoke slowly, He wondered if the force was really prodding him to do so.

"A what?" She seemed genuinely surprised

"Give me one of the weapons you took." he paused, "I'll show you."

There was a long pause, The strange feeling he had sensed earlier grew intense and seemed to envelope him before it died down. "Alright" she handed him the weapons.

Taking his saber in one hand, he placed Anakin's in hers. He spent the first few minutes showing her some basic moves, she caught on quickly "Your doing well." He commented.

"It's not hard. It's like when my brother dad, and I did sword fights," Her voice tightened, "Dad showed me everything."

Obi-Wan tried to use the force, for some clue, but was blocked again.

"Why did you show me this." Her voice brought Obi-Wan back from his thoughts.

"I don't know." _The prodding of the force would be to difficult to explain._

"Yes you do."

Obi-Wan sighed "You seem to have mastered the basic steps," He chose to not mention her family, "Would you like to try a friendly spar? I'd like to see what you can do."

"I'll try," She smiled "I have been told I get carried away."

"Don't worry I'm use to it." He muttered.

Igniting the Lightsaber he moved closer, _I better start with some simple moves_

She blocked them easily.

"What was you name, I never got it." Obi wan asked doing mildly difficult spins and complicated slashes

"My friends call me Jess." She answered shortly, Trying to recall all her father taught her

Jess advanced and did some surprisingly advanced techniques, Obi-Wan decided it would be wise to stop the chit chat and concentrate

**"She is Not to be Trusted"**

Anakin had found Rex and the clones, and they were traveling back to Obi-Wan and the girl. Anakin was irritated, there was definitely something strange about her. _More to her than meets the eye_, although he hadn't seen her face. It was coved by a hood and cape similar to that of a Jedi. Were in the universe would she get that! This was the first connection with this universe. But if...

"Something wrong sir." Captain Rex noticed how agitated Anakin was.

"Nothing, just be sure to stay on your guard." Anakin snapped back to the task at hand. _whoever this girl is, she is not to be trusted._

Mean while Obi-Wan and Jess were engaging in a fast passed lightsaber spar. Obi could feel Jess lessening the force gap between them as she concentrated on the fight.

Jess really did get into it Obi-Wan mused. Blocking another attack.

"Master!" Anakin's shout startled Obi-Wan, Jess wasn't paying attention and Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew from his grip, causing him to lose his balance. Jess turned to Obi-Wan, while with out a thought Anakin pulled the lightsaber with the force and jumped to attack Jess.

* * *

If you would like me to continue writing this please say so in the reviews. If I don't get much of a responce I'll leave the story as it is.

Thank _You_ for reading as much as you did. (Hope I didn't waist to much of your time)

- Sota


	3. There's Always a Catch

AN: The last chapter I posted up here, 'A Small and Deadly War' really didn't fly with me, so I replaced it. You'll be able to read it soon in the deleted scenes 'Story'.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short I'll try to post another this weekend to make up for it.

Thank you for reading my story I know it stinks, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

-Sota

* * *

**IT ENDED WITH A HANDSHAKE**

+++ Chapter 3+++

**THERE'S ALWAYS A CATCH**

I hear a scuffle behind me, Obi-Wan and I turn at the same moment.

"Anakin." Obi-wan gives Anakin a disapproving frown, force pushing him away.

"Master!" The young Jedi gave a confused shout

"Listen, Anakin, she's a friend." Obi-wan kept him at arms length.

"I hate to disagree master but, she did attack you." Anakin crossed his arms, lightsaber still in hand.

"Anakin..." he let out an exasperated sigh.

I turn my mind back to my thoughts, blocking out the bickering between the former Master and padawan.

_Father told me to trust no one, but... _Jess glanced around the dim room_, If I can't trust anyone, who can trust me?_

_What if they betray you? _A raspy voice echoed in her head.

_I don't know... _Jess was beginning to feel week. She shook her head, attempting to clearing her mind.

_Your father told you not to trust anyone. _Jess steadied herself against the wall,

_But he wasn't talking about them, _she clenched her fists.

_How do you know there who they say they are? _The voice challenged.

_It's a chance I'll have to take. _The girl set her mind in determination_, I have nothing to lose, and I don't want to live my life as an outsider.  
_

_They won't accept you,_ Jess's legs began to give out,_ they'll treat you like your old friends did._

_No! _Jess's eyes blazed, strength rushing back to her,_ they're different... I can't judge everyone by a few person's actions. _

_You think you can prove yourself to them?_ Jess began to feel overwhelmed

_I'll just be honest with them... _Jess thought before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

I opened my eyes a crack, I was propped up against the wall the hood still covered my face. The two Jedi stood with there backs to me, talking with a man suited in white armor accented with blue marks. I could here snatches of there conversation.

"Our next step should be finding the information, and sending it to the Jedi council. "

"Agreed, If we want to stop the Grievous from gaining control we have to find those files."

"We'll need to access the data banks and files. Rex, can you find the location of the data control room?"

"Sir, with all do respect we-"

"Master Skywalker, Kenobi?"

_I can't believe I said Master Skywalker._

"Yes?" Anakin turned arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry for any disagreements, and misunderstandings that we may have had." I took the lightsaber out of my pocket, laying it on the metal plated floor with a clank.

"I haven't been completely honest." I pulled myself into a kneeling position with my hands in my lap. "I didn't trust you, and I didn't realize if I didn't trust you, you couldn't trust me." I kept my head down, eyes squeezed tight.

"Go on." Anakin's tone was unreadable.

"I..." I was at a loss for words, I wanted to trust them but, couldn't tell let go of my family. "I really do want to help you, if you can use me." A long silence followed, both Jedi looked at each other before Obi-wan spoke.

"Do you know where the control room is?"

* * *

"I know you think she's telling the truth." Anakin whisperer quietly to Obi-Wan, staying a few steps behind Jess and Rex "But it could be a trick." Anakin put a hand on his lightsaber.

"I Know, but trust me on this. She could be what were looking for." He ducked under the low doorway.

Anakin held back a snort, "What were looking for? We're trying to find the location info for that planet, not some stray girl."

"Will you two be quiet." Jess whispered back at them fiercely. "Were tying _not_ to alert our position." she turned down another dimly lit hallway.

Anakin rolled his eyes and turned back to Kenobi, "You'd think she was in charge."

"Jess, are we almost there?" Obi-Wan voice echoed in the empty hallway.

"Right here." Jess stopped, hands on her hips, "Right above us." she nodded to the ceiling

"And how are we-."

"Just watch." Jess waved her hand dismissively, as she snatched Anakin's lightsaber.

"Jess-" Anakin growled warningly, giving Obi-wan a meaningful glare as if to say _See I told you!_

In the blink of an eye Jess cut a hole in the ceiling, causing the lights flicker off for a few seconds.

"Jess?" Anakin shielded his eyes from the suddenly bright lights. She was gone.

"Jess." Anakin strode over to the hole, his voice irritated.

Looking up he could see light of computer monitors, glancing over at Obi-wan and the clones he shrugged. The Jedi master shook his head and shrugged back.

Anakin was about to go investigate when he heard a clank above him, looking up, a droid head came plummeting down. Using the force to protect him, he placed the shield like a giant bowl around him. The head bounced of harmlessly, followed by other droid limbs. Anakin waited a few seconds before letting the shield down, looking around at the pile of parts circling him. Glancing up he saw a single droid head tumbling down, it grazed his shoulder and clanked to the ground.

"Jess" he growled, angrily kicking the droid head.

Bubbling laughter drifted down. "Catch." Anakin's Lightsaber was dropped from above. Using the force he caught it. Before following Jess into the ceiling, he glared at his smiling master.


	4. Hidden Faces

AN: I know _another_ short Chapter, But hey I got it up here. I don't know when I'll get another up here. within the next week or two. If you want to review please do, if not... whatever.

Thanks for reading, it means a_ lot_. Please continue to enjoy!

Again I don't own Star Wars

-Sota

* * *

**IT ENDED WITH A HANDSHAKE**

+++ Chapter 4+++

**HIDDEN FACE  
**

Rex followed general Kenobi into the ceiling, with the other clones at his heels. The light from the monitors gave of a bluish glow, the screens were covering every space not taken by a computer. Jess and Anakin's backs were to them, the Jedi was typing madly searching the files.

"I've broken some of the passwords on this thing," Jess typed away at the keys, "Most of its encrypted, but you should be able to find what your looking for." She offered the chair to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." The Jedi master swiveled to face the screen.

Rex turned to the clones, "Stay on alert."

"Sir, Yes Sir." The men saluted, taking there blasters in hand. Rex turned his attention back to the Jedi. A tap on his shoulder startled him, turning sharply he started to pull out his gun.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you..." Jess trailed of, pushing his gun away from her direction.

"No harm done." Rex placed the blaster in its holder, "Jess, right?"

"Yes... Your Rex." It seemed more like a command than question.

"Yes Sir."

"I pulled up the security cameras on the screens over there," She tilted her head in the direction, "Two eyes are better than one." Rex followed her to the wall of changing images.

"One big ship" The clone Captain muttered under his breath. Staring at the massive number of screens numbered 0001 to 5839.

"We only need to watch 858 thru 898." Jess pointed to the screens.

"I'll watch 858 to 878." Rex pulled up a chair, and watched the flickering screens.

"Works for me." The girl answered pulling up a chair and doing likewise.

Screen after screen after screen... Rex yawned, the helmet altering the sound made it alien-ish sounding.

Jess giggled, "Do you always wear a helmet?" she asked keeping her eyes glued on the screen.

Rex smiled, glancing over at her, "Do you always wear a hood?"

"No..."

"There you go." Rex pulled the helmet off, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brighter light. The warm air felt good on his cold skin. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. The Jedi's typing hummed in the background. "So why do you where the hood?"

"So no one could recognize me a second time." The girl shrugged, eyes still on the screen.

"Even among friends?" Rex twiddled his thumbs, glancing at the fidgeting Jess, one eyebrow raised.

"I..." She faltered for words, "It's not my friends I'm worried about.-"

"Its not?" The clone looked up at the screens.

"No.." Jess hesitated then pulled down the hood. "There." Her voice was stony. Rex studied her face, the only light being the blue haze from the screen, made Jess's light skin tainted blue. A scar ran jagged along her forehead to her left eyebrow, like a lightning bolt. Short light brown hair was gathered in a simple ponytail. Her small nose speckled with light freckles, would was what most people call cute. But, her eyes were the most stunning feature of her face, one unnaturally deep blue, the other emerald green.

_She would be quite pretty_ Rex thought, _if she didn't have a such a deep scowl._

Res straightened and turned back to the screen, "Nothing on my screens, yours?"

"Clear." Her voice somewhat softened "I'm sorry, I just... I don't want to be recognized. But with friends you have to show trust, right?"

"Right" Rex gave her a reassuring smile. Jess nodded and turned back to the screens, they both jumped when Anakin called to them.

"Anything to report?"

"No sir." Rex jumped from his seat to salute.

"Nope." Jess stood up and tossed Rex his helmet. He caught it and watched as Anakin turned to face Jess.

"So..." His eyebrows arched in mild surprise "You have a face after all." Anakin's eyes lingered on hers. Jess wavered at the steady gaze,

"So, do we have a plan?" Jess tilted her head, "I'm assuming you found what you were looking for?"

"Oh, Yes." The Jedi broke away from his thoughts. "Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Jess crossed her arm,. Anakin had filled them in on the current plan, "There is no _way _that'll work..."


	5. Deadly Fumes

I Know I haven't been on forever... But it should be more regular, I had computer problems and vacation... :) I want to thank My Awesome reviewers and KopyKat for helping me when I got stuck/editing. I was going to give up on this story because I was gone so long. But I was encouraged by you guys. :-) So here comes the next chapter! Enjoy!

_"You've got to be kidding." Jess crossed her arm,. Anakin had filled them in on the current plan, "There is no way that'll work."_

_

"And you have a better idea?" Anakin tone was irritated, He doesn't act like his orders are questioned very much Jess thought, we'll have to change that.

"Actually I do." Jess smiled at him "And we might actually live through this plan."

"I'd love to hear it." Anakin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well don't get a big head," Jess crossed her arms "but Rex says your fair with electronics so I was thinking-"

"Fair?" Anakin interrupted, scowling deeply"I'd say I'm quite skilled with-"

"Your not the only one who can wire a robot," Jess matched Anakins fearful scowl "The universe doesn't revolve around you!"

"What would you know!"Anakin's voice raised "Anyway, I'd like to see you try to work with our technology, I'm sure-"

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan strolled over his face set in a deep frown.

"Nothing." Anakin and Jess responded simultaneously, eyes on the ground.

"Rex?"

"Nothing Sir." Rex stood ridged, but his straight face twitched, betraying his failed ability to hide a smile.

"Well then," Obi-wan rolled his eyes "What's the plan?" He turned to the two trouble makers.

"You don't want to hear Anakin's suicide mission." Jess spoke quickly

"Its called improvising."

"You mean winging it?"

"I'm surprised you've heard the term."

"I'm actually pretty good at improvising."

"I thought you apposed to it."

"I'm not apposed to it Anakin I'm apposed to your plan, if you can call it that."

"So your saying you have a better idea?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying.",

"Alright," Obi-wan stepped in "That's enough you to. My stars, you'd think you two were siblings." He shook his head. Jess glanced at Anakin, he rolled his eyes and almost smiled.

"Now then," Obi-wan spoke with his all business tone "Let's hear your plan Jess."

"OK," Jess smiled at Anakin victoriously. He glared at her, and crossed his arms in a fake pout. She was sure if Obi-wan hadn't been standing there he would have stuck out his tongue.

_

"That sounds like a pretty good plan," Anakin admitted "At least, for a first timer." He was bent over a pile of droid parts.

Jess took the 'complement' as Anakin's attempt to apologize "Thanks, Ive heard your not a bad schemer your self." She smiled, fiddling with some lose wires. "So you think you can get this droid to work?"

"It would have been easier if you hadn't chopped it up."

"Oops," Jess smiled not sounding the least bit sorry "But you claim to be able to fix anything, so that should just be a minor setback right?"

"Of course."

"Besides you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"No I don't, and no it wasn't"

"Well" Jess' tone was thoughtful "Maybe it wasn't funny from your point of view, but I'm sure the rest of us were amused."

Anakin ignored her comment and continued to work on the droid.

"So..." Jess's voice trailed off as she tried to think of something to say "What's it like, being a Jedi and all that?"

"Why?"

"Just curious." Jess hoped she sounded sincere

"I don't know," The Jedi shrugged "Guess it depends on your point of view."

"OK, I'm asking from your point of view."

"Better then what I was."

"Hmmm..." Jess processed this information "What was that?"

"A slave."

"Oh." Jess dropped her head, "I know what thats like all to well." she mumbled

"What was that." Anakin looked up at her curiously

"Nothing," Jess replied quickly, blushing deeply "I- I think I'll go check on Obi-wan and Rex." She stood up

"Alright" Anakin watched her walk away._ I wonder what she meant_

_

Rex was sitting with his brothers when he spotted Jess walking quickly towards them. Her face was slightly flushed, but she walked with the confidence of a Queen. Rex stood up as he placed his helmet over his head. Jess called to the clones as she got closer.

"Are you guys all set?"

"Yes Sir." Rex froze in a saluted. Jess rolled her eyes, taking Rex's hand from his helmet she put it next to his side.

"Don't."

"Uh... Yes sir?"

"The name's Jess."

"Yes Sir, Jess." Jess gave out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry," Rex shook his head "It's part of being a clone, It's been drilled into me."

"Well if you keep it up I'll have to start calling you sir, make us even" Jess smiled at Rex " I'm not in command or anything so just call me Jess."

Rex nodded, She certainly acts like someone in command the clone captain thought inwardly.

Skreeeeeeeeeeech! And earsplitting sound filled the small room, Jess covered her ears in pain.  
As did every clone not wearing his helmet. Anakin raced over, covering his ears.

"I got it!" He shouted

"Now what?" Jess yelled above the siren

"I have to figure out how to turn it of in the control room."

"What are you waiting for?" Jess scowled

Rex hurried over to the control panel with Anakin and Jess. They started seaching for the alarm controls.

"Found it." Rex motioned to the others "But you need a password."

"Try-" Jess strarted, cut of by a painlfuly sharp blast of sound

"Sithspit!" Anakin exclaimed covering his ears.

"It worked!" Rex shouted as the sierns noise grew quieter

"What did?" Anakin uncovered his ears.

"Sithspit!"

"How did you get that sieren going?" Rex asked removing his helmet

"I hot wired that droid over there." Anakin jerked his head in the direction of the droid

"Hopeful the ships fully evacuated by now." Jess rubbed her ears smiling "They think that the ships being filled with deadly fumes."

"And they probably deactivated any droids they left behind." Anakin added.

"So we have free reign of the ship." Jess pumped her fist in the air for victory. Both men stared at her curiously.

"Must be an earthling thing."Anakin whispered to Rex

His commander stifled a chuckle. She was an odd one.


End file.
